


Only Fools

by j_gabrielle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, The Force Awakens Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled for a prompt on the kink meme: Han lives and goes to bring Luke back. Along the way, they stop at a bar, where someone tries to pick a fight with Luke. Han punches the person out, because no matter how old they get and no matter how powerful Luke is, Han can't shake his protective instincts. (http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=534586#cmt534586)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Fools

They both angle their bodies to watch the more or less humanoid curl up on the dirty bar floor. The other patrons are nonplussed. Luke throws Han a look that is parts amused and parts ruffled.  
  
"I could have handled him, you know?" Luke says. He tries for nonchalance, but he cannot hide the tender trails of sulking. "I'm not that farm boy you picked up all those years ago. I can take care of myself."  
  
Han scoffs, rubbing his knuckles. "I don't doubt that, kid."  
  
"I sense the 'but' coming along." Luke sighs, reaching out and takes Han's hand into his. Gently, he takes a piece of ice cube from his drink, pressing it against reddened skin with instinctive gentleness.  
  
Han slides his other hand over Luke's. "But for an old dog like me it's hard to shake off what comes naturally." Ducking his head, he smiles. "Guess that makes me the fool, huh?"  
  
Luke chuckles. Sliding their hands together, he leans in. "No. It just makes you my kind of fool."  
  
From the floor, the humanoid gets to his feet, dark green blood pouring from his broken nose. With murder in his eyes, he lunges to strike.  
  
Han shrugs when Luke looks his way, hands up placating. Luke grins, the glint in his eyes a wicked thing. With one lifted hand, he dispatches his attacker.  
  
Han whistles from next to him. Going to loom over the humanoid, he laughs. "Damn. You gotta teach me how to do that one day."  
  
Calmly, Luke drains the rest of his drink. "I've tried. You wouldn't listen." Sliding off his stool, he sidesteps the unconscious form on the floor sleeping in the pool of piss and blood. "C'mon. I'll need my bodyguard with me for this next part." He feels Han smiling at the back of his head, and that brings a mirrored look of lovestruckness on his. Guess they're both the fools in this equation.


End file.
